Trois mètre au dessus du ciel
by KatPrim
Summary: Hermione étant aux études et Drago, dont la vie est complètement chamboulée par un événement terrible. Par conséquent, cet événement l'a fait beaucoup mûrir. Encore plus séducteur et beau... encore plus attirant et... prétentieux, arrogant. leur périple intercalée d'embûches et de souffrance leur feront-ils un paradis ou un enfer... Plus tard rating M
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fic sur Harry Potter et plus particulièrement sur une Dramione. Cette partie de leur vie, ce déroule deux ans après la guerre. Hermione étant aux études et Drago, dont la vie est complètement chamboulée par un événement terrible. Par conséquent, cet événement l'a fait beaucoup mûrir. Encore plus séducteur et beau... encore plus attirant et... prétentieux, arrogant. leur périple intercalée d'embûches et de souffrance leur feront-ils un paradis ou un enfer... **

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

Il arrive un jour où tu te dis que la vie t'a oubliée, qu'elle t'a perdu dans le fond d'un trou noir. Tu te dis que la seule façon de vivre… vraiment, c'est de te compliquer la vie…

« Vous êtes ici présent pour avoir utilisé des sortilèges impardonnables sur ici présent. »

On se dit que la vie n'a qu'un tournant, que tu dois te démarquer des autres pour ne pas qu'elle t'oublie. Tu dois faire en sorte de mordre dedans à pleine dents. Et il arrive un jour où tu te demandes qui tu es et qui tu voudrais être.

« J'ai des cicatrice pleins le dos et encore, il m'a frappé de manières moldu et m'a attaqué… »

Surtout pas cet abruti à qui on a démoli la tête, ni ton père… qui en somme, est trop lâche, ni ton voisin ou ton cousin. Personne de ton foutu monde… tu ne veux même pas être toi-même.

« Que l'accusé se lève »

Je refuse également de ressembler à quiconque dans cette salle du Magenmagot.

« Le tribunal du magenmagot déclare M. Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ici présent coupable d'avoir agressé à l'aide du sortilèges Doloris et de coups dommageables… et le condamne à vingt-quatre mois de prison, peine qui sera commué par une charge déboursée de deux mille gaillons… »

C'est quand ton crétin de père paie ta caution que tu te rends compte qu'il n'est pas mieux qu'il n'en vaut. Qu'il se fou complètement de la situation.

Drago se sent soudainement étouffé par les murs noirs du Hall ministérielle, ceux-ci étant imprégnés de visages qui ont fait partie de la dernière guerre finale... tous les héros… quelle merde.

« Drago, c'est fini… à partir d'aujourd'hui tu fais attention. Ce genre de récidive ne peut être remboursé la prochaine fois »

« Où est mère… »

« Drago, tu m'as entendu »

Celui-ci fit volte-face et survint nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs qui firent reculer son avocat.

« Mais, ne vous en faites pas… père », cracha-t-il la mâchoire contractée « vous serez toujours à mes côtés pour vous faire valoir et utiliser toute la puissance Malefoyenne pour me sortir de là »

« Non… vous ne comprenez pas… », cria l'avocat, mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu dans les flammes de la cheminé du Hall ministériel.

Alors, ce n'est qu'une fois à l'extérieur qu'on peut se sentir près à tout pour divaguer, pour ressentir, ne serait-ce que l'infime détention qui coule dans les veines, comme un venin.

Drago dévala les marches extérieures sous les yeux alanguis des femmes passantes et transplana. Il réapparu à l'orée de son appartement. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le monde sorcier que le jeune homme empoigna son balai et accéléra immédiatement… se sentant enfin libre.

L'oxygène, cette essence de liberté, cette explosion qui vous empêche de respirer quand elle est ingérée trop rapidement, mais qui aussi vous garde en vie. Cette nature que quiconque peut respirer et qui est si facile à enlever… comme la vie. La vie… ce rituel qu'on ne comprend pas le sens.

Drago détourna quelques transports publiques, dans les rue sorcières, qui se rendaient aux travailles. Plusieurs autres, en balais, traversaient aussi la circulation. Le soleil plombant sur la rue St-Vratsa de Londres, près du chemin de traverse.

Et c'est là, à la minute où une jeune femme émergea la tête de la place arrière d'une voiture volante typiquement riche, que soudain ça arriva… quelque chose se déclencha et à ce moment-là, on sait que les choses vont changer… elles ont déjà changées… un sens à sa vie.

Drago vit la jeune fille en question appuyer sa tête sur ses bras tout en regardant autour d'elle.

« Petite bourge » s'écria-t-il à la belle sortant de son antre. « Oui, toi » dit-il tout en souriant quand celle-ci se retourna pour le dévisager.

La belle, apparemment vexée retourna dans son nid en maudissant le crétin qui avait osé la surnommer de telle sans la connaitre. C'est à ce moment que le crétin en question décida de frôler sa main posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre « Bourge » chuchota-t-il son visage arborant son sourire habituellement arrogant. Elle s'arracha de sa prise à une vitesse exceptionnelle, tout en lui jetant une œillade offensée. Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire du jeune ténébreux.

Trop offusquée et ne voulant pas se laisser humiliée de la sorte, la lionne lui envoya un doigt d'honneur durant que la voiture redémarrait de l'intersection.

Et à partir de la plus rien ne sera jamais pareil… et quand ça arrive, on le sens…

0o0o0

Hermione, encore toute troublé de ce qui venait de lui arriver, délesta enfin la voiture de son père avec sa cousine. Cette dernière demeurait chez les parents d'Hermione depuis la mort de ses parents, dite mystérieuse par les moldus.

« Au revoir papa, je t'aime à ce soir » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Accompagnée de Sania Granger, l'ancienne gryffondor se précipita dans l'antre de l'université où elles étudiaient.

Elles franchirent les grilles du collège et se séparèrent. Sania se précipita vers ses amies en gambadant et en chantonnant. Il fallait dire qu'elle était amplement plus mature que sa cousine, pourtant âgée seulement d'un an de plus. Mais, Hermione m'était ça sur le compte de ce qu'elle avait vécu. La guerre l'avait plutôt fait maturé. Depuis la mort du Lord, il y a deux ans, plus rien était pareil…

0o0o0

« Dépêche-toi » S'indigna Hermione à sa meilleure amie « si nous sommes en retard Mlle Denington nous laissera jamais entrer… »

« Ah décoince toi un peu Mione » s'exclama Ginny tout en grimpant les marches d'escalier « jouis de la vie et profite »

« On ne pourra pas très bien profiter si on est renvoyée je te signale » réitéra la lionne. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupire d'exaspération.

Hermione se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, suivit de près par son amie et comme elle l'avait prédit, une fille se fit refuser l'accès au cour pour cause de retard. Elle fusilla Ginny du regard et celle-ci lui remit en un rictus de pardon, mais en cachant tout de même un sourire.

0o0o0

« Mais, Gina… tu ne peux tout de même pas dire que vous avez une relation de couple… vous ne vous connaissez même pas et il ne t'a pas appelé depuis deux semaines. »

« Ses amis mon dit qu'il ne téléphonait jamais… »

« Et tu crois ses amis… hey, on parle de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott là. » s'indigna-t-elle en fixant les amis en question. « Tu sais très bien que Malefoy a une réputation de tombeur ».

À quelques mètres de là, Drago posait ses pieds sur terre et rejoignait son antre. Là où tous les joueurs se retrouvaient le soir venu. Le jeune homme entra de sa démarche gracieuse sous les murmures aguicheurs des filles présente. Plusieurs clans étaient dispersés ici et là, tous avec un balai de différente marque et tous prêt à tout pour vaincre le meilleure de cette arène. Avec son regard des plus séducteur, Drago fixa sa dernière proies tout en allant rejoindre ses amis, il l'a vit fondre littéralement… comme toutes les autres. C'est avec un sourire victorieux qu'il alla rejoindre ses copains qui le saluèrent en lui assénant des claques dans le dos.

En écoutant les jubilations de ses alliés sur leur balai nouvellement refait de performance, Drago porta un coup d'œil aux personnes présentent et eu soudainement envie d'en humilier un en particulier. Celui à qui Drago n'avait jamais fait de concours d'élévation pour ne pas l'humilier devant tous, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent… tout était différent. De sa démarche bien décidée, il fila vers son balai.

« Flint » siffla-t-il en démontrant du menton les balais en questions et soulevant son t-shirt qu'il fit atterrir paresseusement sur le béton. C'est alors qu'une voix agrémenté de sonorus résonna dans l'arène.

« Oh la la la la! Un nouveau concours d'élévation s'annonce ce soir… vous êtes prêt… » S'écria la voix pendant que Drago, Flint et plusieurs autres Gars bien en muscle empoignaient leur éclairs de feu, pour la plupart. Une fois élevé de quelques mètres, Drago se laissa chuter en bas de son balai se maintenant seulement par ses bras, bientôt suivit par tous ses homologues. « Alors… vous êtes prêt, un… deux… trois… quatre… allez-y. »

Alors, comme tous les hommes à ces côtés, l'ancien serpentard se mit à soulever son propre corps avec ses bras. Ils firent plusieurs pompes de files avant que l'un des participants ne lâche le premier. Plusieurs suivirent, ils étaient rendus maintenant à cinquante pompes et Drago avait son adrénaline au plafond. Quelque chose lui donnait de l'énergie sans répit.

Bientôt il ne restait plus que Flint, celui à qui il devait battre le record de quatre-vingt-quinze soulèvements, et lui. Ce dernier sentait ses muscles travailler comme jamais et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Quatre-vingt-quatorze… quatre-vingt-quinze » un ruissellement de cris se fit entendre « … quatre-vingt-seize… quatre-vingt-dix-sept… » Des exclamations de joie aux quatre coins de la place. « Quatre-vingt-dix-huit… » Il allait lâcher, Drago Malefoy sentait bien que son ennemi allait lui rendre bientôt son titre d'imbattable. « Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf… »

« T'en peut plus Flint » Cracha-t-il en souriant, lui montrant toute son assurance. Et le temps tant attendu arriva, Flint lâcha prise atterrissant sur ses pieds quatre mètres plus bas. Drago se rendit à cent, le nouveau record et sous le regard assassin de Marcus, il rejoignit le sol et fut asséné une seconde fois par ses amis. Drago offrit un clin d'œil arrogant à son assaillant et se dirigea vers Gina.

« Hey, j'ai dégoté des billets pour une soirée chez les bourgeois » s'exclama un gars de sa clique « vous venez »

« Tu viens » lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le menton.

« Non, je n'aime pas les soirées de petit bourge… c'est d'un ennui… » S'exclama Gina.

0o0o0

« ahhh! Gin, mais t'es folle » s'écria Hermione après que Ginny les fait sursauter par derrière. « Je suis heureuse de te voir, je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Mais, bien sûr que j'allais venir, c'est la fête à Luna tout de même » s'exclama-t-elle en prenant le câlin de sa meilleure amie. « Qui cherches-tu comme ça » interrogea Ginny.

« J'ai encore perdu Sania… elle est partie rejoindre un gars et depuis, je ne l'ai pas revue… »

« Oh laisse là un peu, ne la fait pas aussi coincé que toi… » Rigola Ginny.

« Ahhh! Mes chéries » S'exclama la fêté en coupant une réplique cinglante d'Hermione. Elle les embrassa sur les joues, « vous êtes venu ».

« Bien sûr et joyeux anniversaire » s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur. Luna repartit vers d'autres invités pour les saluer.

« J'ai passé une soirée merdique à cause de Ron, mon frère n'arrête pas de me parler de toi. » Déclara soudain Ginny, sortant Hermione de sa contemplation des vingtaines de personnes présentes en train de se déhancher sous la musique.

« Je suis désolé Ginny, mais tu sais très bien que ton frère et moi… c'est comme un frère pour moi, c'est tout. » dit la lionne en se dandinant mal à l'aise. « C'est comme toi et Harry tu vois, vous vous êtes mis à l'évidence que ce n'était qu'un amour fraternel. »

Pendant la soirée, Ginny alla fréquenter quelques garçons tandis qu'Hermione se faufilait à l'extérieur, sur le balcon avec comme vue, la piscine.

« Hey, t'es vraiment belle ce soir », dit un garçon qu'Hermione connaissait pour l'avoir trahie dernièrement.

« Ce soir » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Tu es toujours belle » Pour seule réponse elle sourit. Ils étaient tous pareils. « Alors, tu m'as pardonné »

« Tu sais, j'ai essayé, toute la semaine, de dénicher ne serait-ce qu'une infime raison de te pardonner, mais tu vois, rien ne m'est venu », s'indigna-t-elle.

« Tu veux un verre » murmura-t-il comme pour se faire pardonner.

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur de l'immense maison où la musique battait son plein et ou tous dansaient. Alec se précipita vers le bar et se prit une bière au beurre, tandis qu'Hermione se coula un Smoothie à la banane.

0o0o0

« Si jamais tu bois de l'alcool, je crois que je vais le dire à ta maman » S'exclama la voix d'un homme derrière elle.

« Pardon… » S'indigna-t-elle en se retournant.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas, je suis celui qui t'as escorté ce matin… tu te rappelles » dit-il avec un grand sourire

« Ah! Celui qui n'hurlais que des bêtises »

« Non, la seul bêtise que j'ai dit c'est que tu étais une petite bourge… petite bourge » Drago finit cette phrase en lui faisant un de ses sourires provocateur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit » Demanda Alec qui avait suivi toute l'altercation sans s'interposer et qui avait choisi ce moment précis. Il s'avança vers Drago même si celui-ci faisait au moins une tête de plus.

Vexée, Hermione prit son élan et lui lança son smoothies à la figure. Alec se mit alors à rire de l'humiliation qu'Hermione venait de produire au nouveau venu. Mais… Drago, d'une main, poussa Alec et celui-ci partit du sol pour se rabattre sur le bar et par la même occasion, le briser.

« Alec! » S'écria Hermione en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, « ça va… Alec… Ahhhhhh! »

Drago l'empoigna par la taille et la jeta sur son épaule, tandis que la clique du jeune homme transformait la maison en catastrophe et défiguraient les gars qui voulaient venir en aide à la jeun e fille en détresse.

« Ahhhh! Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade » Cria-t-elle pendant que Malefoy bousculait les gars qui voulait lui venir en aide. Soudain, elle comprit… il voulait la balancer dans la piscine… tant pis pour l'orgueil. « Non, je t'en supplie… je t'en prie, je suis vraiment désolé… désolé » elle se débattit comme une furie, mais il était beaucoup trop fort.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant », murmura-t-il et il se jeta avec elle, dans l'eau glacée.

Elle sentit sa robe remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine. Hermione se débattit pour remonter et une fois son souffle repris, le jeune homme la recala avec lui, ce qui fit passer sa robe par-dessus son soutien-gorge. La lionne se sentit rougir quand elle discerna le bras de son bourreau lui effleurer le ventre. La jeune fille se poussa jusqu'à l'oxygène et lui lança un regard assassin.

« L'eau est gelé, mais t'es malade » s'écria-t-elle, mais cette remarque lui fit agrandir son sourire.

« Je sais qu'elle est fraîche, mais tu vois… c'est bon pour la circulation et comme ça, le sang se rend plus vite au cerveau… alors, peut-être qu'à ce moment cela t'aidera à comprendre que les Smoothies, on ne les jette pas à la figure… mais, on les offres. » lâcha-t-il avec son sourire Malefoyen.

Hermione le regarda interloqué… « Malefoy » Murmura-t-elle. Le jeune homme sembla surpris pendant un instant, mais remit son masque immédiatement.

« Non… ce n'est pas sérieux… Granger » souffla-t-il et il partit dans un fou rire sous le regard vexé de la jeune fille.

Ne pouvant pas se sortir de là pour cause de sa robe blanche, maintenant transparente, Hermione attendit qu'il dégage.

Drago nagea jusqu'au rebord de la piscine et s'y glissa hors. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa d'un regard amusé. « Tu veux que je t'apporte une serviette, quoique tu es parfaite comme ça »

« Va te faire foutre »

« Hey, Dray… il faut y aller » s'écria son copain en courant vers lui. « Ils ont appelé les aurors ».

« Rappel-moi, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra il faudra que je te désinfecte la langue avec un tampon à récurer. » Pour seule réponse, celle-ci l'arrosa. Ce n'est qu'alors que le Dray en question s'éloigna et disparu dans la mêlé.

0o0o0

« Pour quelqu'un qui voulait se faire pardonner, je trouve que tu ne t'es pas vraiment démarqué ce soir… pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait quand cet abruti m'a jeté dans la piscine. » S'exclama la jeune femme, exaspérée par le comportement de son chauffeur.

« N'en fais pas toute un plat Hermione… en fait, j'ai tout organisé cette débâcle pour finir seul avec toi et tu vois ça a fonctionné » Chantonna Alec avec un sourire charmeur. Mais, à ce moment, des sifflements assourdissant retentis, les empêchant de continuer leur prise de tête.

Quand Hermione tourna la tête pour vérifier par la vite arrière de la voiture, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que des hommes chevauchant leur balai les suivaient à toute allure. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la même distance qu'eux et l'ancienne gryffondor vit avec dédain, son ancien pire ennemi près du côté passager de la voiture et malheureusement pour elle, le sien. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut vers l'arrière.

« Mais arrêtez, vous êtes malade… c'est la voiture de mon père, espèce de crétin » cria Alec de toute ses forces pendant que leurs assaillants engageaient la destruction de la voiture. Brisant les lumières, défonçant les fenêtres. Hermione lâcha quelques crient apeurés en leur demandant d'arrêter, mais ceux-ci continuèrent de plus en plus agressif. « Vous l'aurez voulu » murmura Alec. Il commença à accélérer et à zigzaguer dans la rue, mais aucun des agresseurs furent déstabilisés suivant ces prouesses comme des professionnels. Alors, de plus en plus frustré d'être en position de soumission, Alec freina et c'est alors que l'un des jeunes hommes rentra directe dans la valise du véhicule. Il percuta durement le toit de l'automobile pour enfin finir sa course sur l'asphalte. Plus rien… un silence incongru se propagea… jusqu'à ce que le conducteur reprenne ses sens. Il redémarra et contourna sa victime, qui était en train de se relever, en accélérant pour fuir.

Une fois décompressé et se sachant loin de l'embuscade, le garçon s'arrêta sur la bordure de la route et sortie vérifier les dommages. « Ce n'est rien… quelques égratignures rien de plus ».

« Mais, ils auraient pu nous tuer, tu te rends compte » S'écria la jeune lionne en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

« Oh… mais, ça peut toujours s'arranger » s'éleva une voix dans la noirceur de la forêt. Arrivé de nulle part, Malefoy empoigna littéralement Alec et le rabattit sur son véhicule sans ménagement.

* * *

j'espère que vous aurez aimé... j'attends de sa voir ce que vous en pensez et je vous publie le prochain chapitre si vous avez appréciez, hihi


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je me fais un plaisir fou à l'écrire et je vous laisse lire la suite...**

* * *

« Pardon… pardon, je suis vraiment désolé » s'écria la victime d'une voix qui ne faisait pas virile du tout. Malefoy lui asséna quelques petites tapes sur le visage afin de l'humilier un peu plus tout en souriant victorieux.

« Onnn, on est désolé maintenant… pauvre chéri » s'indigna Malefoy d'une voix trainante. Il se tourna vers Hermione et la déshabilla du regard. « T'es très sexy » dit-il tout en maintenant fermement sa proie qui se débattait. Il retourna à son petit jeu en poussant cette même proie sur le sol et lui prenant une oreille pour le faire se soumettre encore plus. Drago jubilait, il adorait être le prédateur… comme toujours.

« Mais, tu vas le lâcher pauvre imbécile… espèce d'idiot », s'écria Hermione déchainée. Elle se dirigea à une vitesse éclaire devant une voiture pour qu'elle s'arrête, ce qu'elle fit. Un homme et une femme, dont Hermione reconnue l'identité comme étant M. et Mme Charboneau, un couple d'ami de ses parents dans la cinquantaine, en sortit et se dirigea vers Malefoy pour le faire revenir à lui, mais seul chose que le vieil homme récolta… c'est un coup de coude enchainé d'un crac sonore. L'homme se releva du sol ou il était tombé et repartit sous les hurlements hystériques de sa femme.

« T'as vu ce que tu m'as fait faire espèce de mauviette, c'est à cause de toi… c'est à cause de toi » s'exclama Drago en lui tirant l'oreille et lui donnant d'autres petites claques, il ne voulait pas trop l'abimer quand même.

« Non, mais t'as fini oui… je te déteste » cria Hermione en retrouvant son courage d'ancienne gryffondor et elle lui sauta sur le dos en lui asséna des coups sur le torse « espèce d'abruti fini, idiot ». Le serpentard se releva et tourna sur lui-même pour réussir à s'en débarrasser, mais rien à faire. Non, parce que ça lui faisait mal… loin de là, mais là c'était lui qui était humilier. Alors, il leva les bras en signe de drapeau blanc.

« Ok, ça va… ça va » s'indigna-t-il. C'est seulement en se reposant sur le sol qu'Hermione se rendit compte qu'Alec avait foutu le camp. « Il a foutu le camp » ricana-t-il « Et moi je te dis au revoir » reprit-il un peu plus sérieux. Le jeune homme empoigna son balai et fit semblant de s'envoler.

« Attend » S'écria-t-elle « Laisse-moi monter sur ton balai », murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Quoi » Jubila-t-il « Tu me traites de tous les noms comme abruti fini et idiot et tu crois que je vais te laisser monter sur mon bijoux » Elle soupira durement en fixant ses pieds. Elle devait se résoudre que Malefoy ne l'aiderait certainement pas. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la rue passante et arrêta une seconde voiture. L'homme de la voiture la déshabilla d'un regard alléchant.

« Tu veux embarquer chérie » demanda le gars dans le véhicule.

« Hey, tu veux crever ce soir espèce d'abruti… allez dégage » cracha Malefoy en le fusillant du regard. Un peu déconcerté, mais pas assez fou pour rester, le gars disparut au bout de la rue. Malefoy regarda un instant la jeune fille dépitée. « Allez, monte » finit-il par dire.

Hermione détestait les hauteurs, mais là… elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle s'installa derrière lui et s'agrippa à son gilet. Elle l'entendit ricaner et su très rapidement pourquoi. Celui-ci prit de la hauteur et plus il en prenait… plus elle s'agrippait, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. Il continua son ascension vers les nuages de plus en plus rapidement. Ce n'est qu'une fois en haute altitude qu'il s'aperçut de ses tremblements. Hermione était frigorifiée, étant trempé d'avance là elle pouvait sentir sa circulation se congeler.

« Allez, met tes mains sous mon t-shirt » dit-il en souriant, triomphant.

« Quoi, mais t'es complètement malade »

« Tu crois que ça me plait plus qu'à toi… tu es bien prétentieuse Granger » souffla-t-il en se retournant pour la regarder. « T'es congelé… allez »

Il avait raison, alors sans vraiment le vouloir, elle glissa ses mains sur son ventre et s'aperçus par le touché, qu'il était extrêmement bien dessiné. Une fois ayant réussi ce qu'il voulait, Drago fila vers le bas et resta à une altitude convenable pour enfin la déposer devant chez-elle. Un énorme condo blanc âcre orné d'un grillage se présentait devant eux. Alors, Granger était vraiment une petite bourgeoise… qui l'eu cru.

« Oh non! Mes parents » S'exclama-t-elle horrifié. Ceux-ci arrivèrent face à eux en voiture et comme de raison sa mère débarqua en trombe et s'élança vers elle, apparemment énervée.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là Hermione… »

« Hey bien… madame, elle n'a pas vraiment eu le choix » commença Malefoy en voyant des petits signes de dénégations de la part de la lionne derrière sa mère. Il n'en prit pas garde et continua. « Puisque son cavalier l'a laissé tomber ».

Après une minute de silence à fixer le jeune homme, l'élan de sa mère fut coupé par Sania et un garçon du même âge arrivant main dans la main, en marchant. La jeune fille gambada jusqu'à Malefoy et lui sourit coquinement.

« Salut » lâcha-t-elle sensuellement comme hypnotisé. Malefoy, aillant l'habitude, sourit narquoisement en lui répondant.

« Et toi, je t'avais dit de rester avec Hermione » S'écria sa tante en l'empoignant par le bras pour la porter jusqu'à la maison.

« Je vois d'où ton sale caractère te vient Granger » murmura Malefoy en la narguant du regard. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et parti au vol, sous le regard assassin de la jeune fille.

Hermione suivie sa mère en roulant des yeux et en soupirant bruyamment. Elle entendit le sifflement du vent fouetter le balai, alors elle sut que Malefoy avait disparu.

« Alors, tu le connais » chuchota sa cousine en grimpant les étages, tout sourire clamant son visage. « Il parait qu'il se nomme Drago Malefoy, mais tout le monde l'appelle Dray… c'est un vrai dieu grec et apparemment il a subit quelque chose de dramatique dans sa vie et… »

« Je sais qui s'est » soupira-t-elle.

o0o0o

« Alors, il t'a volé, c'est bien ce que tu dis » s'exclama Hermione pendant que Ginny lui répondait par l'affirmatif. Les jeunes femmes se précipitèrent dans le hall de l'université.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai », s'indigna la rousse en regardant en direction du chemin où deux garçons discutaient.

« Non, je ne fais que l'inviter au resto », dit l'un des garçons en questions.

« Mais, tu n'as même pas une noise espèce d'idiot » ricana Drago en regardant la fille que son ami lui avait désigné. « Non… elle avec la fille de la piscine… désolé Nott, mais moi je me casse… c'est Granger bon sens. » il enfourcha son balai, mais Nott le reteint en le suppliant du regard. « T'es le pire ami qu'on peut avoir » exagéra Drago.

« Il est là » pointa Ginny en direction de Théodore Nott. « C'est lui le crétin qui m'a chopé mon argent de poche hier, à la soirée » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Oh non… » Commença Hermione en s'apercevant de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

« Quoi… il t'a volé toi aussi »

« Non, mais c'est Drago Malefoy et il en a fait bavé à Alec hier, il a brisé sa voiture et… »

« Dis donc, les trucs cool, tu pourrais m'en faire part oui… » S'exclama Ginny un peu vexée. Cette dernière se dirigea vers Nott pendant qu'Hermione la dépassait et se plantait devant Malefoy.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici »

« Hey, hey tu te calme » s'indigna-t-il le plus sérieux du monde. « Je ne suis là que pour accompagner Théo, car cette nana et lui ont rendez-vous, figure toi » dit-il tout sourire.

« Hey bien, il se trouve que cette fille est ma meilleure amie comme tu dois le savoir et elle n'ira certainement pas manger avec un idiot qui lui a piqué son argent» s'exclama-t-elle « encore moins avec un imbécile de serpentard »

« Oh non… pas ça » s'exaspéra-t-il « trouve toi un autre jeu, c'est de l'ancien ça… gamine » finit-il cette phrase en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille. Un éclat de rire l'a fit se calmer un peu et quand Hermione se détourna, elle vit Ginny qui riait d'une des blague de Nott.

« Tu vois… » S'exclama Malefoy « Hey, en passant… tu m'en dois une pour hier. Tu pourrais peut-être m'invité… » Dit-il en faisant tourné l'une des mèches d'Hermione entre ses doigts.

« J'aimerais mieux bouffer de la merde de dragon plutôt que de t'inviter où que ce soit » S'exclama cette dernière en lui claquant la main.

« Tu veux venir diner avec nous Mione » demanda Ginny tout souriante, accompagné de Théodore.

« Non mais tu es folle ou quoi, tu ne vas quand même pas partir avec eux » Ginny ne répondit qu'avec un sourire timide. Celle-ci embrassa la joue d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras afin de lui demander pardon. Cette dernière détourna le regard et leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. Elle s'apprêta à partir…

« Hey, attend une minute… histoire de ne pas passer pour un mythomane, c'est bien vrai qu'on a pris un bain de minuit ensemble toi et moi » chantonna Malefoy avec son air prétentieux.

Hermione le considéra de haut en bas d'un air hautain. « Et alors… » S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant son chemin.

« Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien » sourit-il d'un regard victorieux, pendant que les deux autres étouffèrent un rire catatonique.

o0o0o

« Alors fils, comment se déroule ta vie de débauche… » S'exclama Lucius Malefoy avec tout l'arrogance Malefoyenne.

« Très bien, père et comment va maman » Ironisa Drago en dévisageant son père un long moment, des éclairs traversèrent de leur regard pendant un instant. Le jeune homme fit racler sa chaise et prit son manteau dans l'entrée en bouscula la servante au passage. Il franchi la porte en la claquant derrière lui pour transplaner de l'autre côté de l'enceinte.

Comment son père pouvait-il laisser cela passer sans rien faire. Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir. Il savait très bien que Lucius Malefoy était quelqu'un de lâche, pour n'avoir jamais mis un terme à sa soumission envers Voldemort… mais jamais Drago aurait pensé que c'était à ce point… il le dégoutait… il se dégoutait à faire partit de cette famille de débile.

o0o0o

« Tu me demande pas… comment ça a été » s'indigna Ginny tout en faisant son jogging tout près d'Hermione. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de courir tous les matins de week-end, sur le port environnant.

« Comment ça a été » s'exaspéra Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah non, si tu me demande comme ça, alors tu ne sauras rien »

« Très bien alors » souffla la jeune lionne.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends, je peux savoir ce que t'as » s'impatienta Ginny en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« J'ai que tu m'as laissé tomber hier pour… ces crétins de serpents » s'écria Hermione en s'arrêtant elle aussi.

« Ils ont changés, ce ne sont plus les arrogants et prétentieux d'autrefois. Et puis, il m'a invité ce soir… à la course… et, j'ai dit à ma mère que je dormais chez»

« Mais t'es folle… pourquoi tu m'embarque dans tes dangereuses et immondes idioties»

« Allez, viens avec moi ce serait chouette »

« Non, je ne peux pas les voir en peinture ces deux-là »

« Dommage, on ne pourra plus se voir alors… » Sous le regard interrogateur de son amie, Ginny enchaina toute surexcité « Parce que je sors avec lui » s'écria-t-elle en se remettant à courser, non sans un sourire béant sur le visage.

« Quoi… mais, attend » s'écria la brune en suivant sa meilleure amie.

o0o0o

« Hermione, viens au salon ma chérie, on a quelque chose à parler » s'écria son père afin que cette dernière le distingue de sa chambre.

« J'arrive » dit-elle en déposant son livre sur a coiffe.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce en question, Hermione se fit assaillir de question par sa furie de mère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, , ton ami lui a cassé la cloison nasal… un peu plus et il lui touchait le cerveau. »

« Mais, je… »

« Ce n'est pas ça faute » s'écria sa cousine afin de lui tenir secours.

« Toi ne te mêle pas de ça et toi… » S'indigna-t-elle en pointant sa fille « Tu vas me dire son nom » la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais se fit interrompre.

« Non, Mione ne dit rien… » S'égosilla la plus jeune.

« Drago Malefoy… c'est Drago Malefoy, maman »

« Alors là bravo Hermione… tu sais ce qui t'attends maintenant. » s'écria Sania qui se prit une gifle de sa tante qui l'a traina ensuite jusque dans sa chambre.

Son père lui fit un sourire rassurant pendant que celui-ci saisissait le combiné.

o0o0o

La télé… il n'y avait jamais rien de bien le soir. Assise avec sa cousine dans le salon, Hermione pianotait depuis bientôt une bonne trentaine de minutes déjà. Sania elle élaborait sa vie au téléphone.

« Oui, ma cousine est là, mais elle va bientôt mourir » ricana-t-elle. « Je lui donne encore deux jours et elle ne sera plus de se monde, elle a vendu le grand et ténébreux Drago Malefoy »

« Oh, mais arrête de parler de moi et raccroche. » s'indigna Hermione en soupirant.

« Ah, j'ai une deuxième ligne… Mione, c'est pour toi… » Sania tendit l'appareil et la jeune lionne s'en appropria. Malheureusement, elle découvrit rapidement que Molly cherchait sa fille. Elle se débrouilla pour lui faire croire que sa fille était endormie et après avoir raccroché le combiné et appelé sur le cellulaire de Ginny, Hermione paniqua.

« Où sont les courses » demanda-t-elle à la jeune fille.

« Près des puits souillés et condamnés à Fort » s'extasia-t-elle « Je peux venir ».

« Non » Elle enfila un manteau et un petit foulard en tissus, puis disparut.

o0o0o

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, comment sa meilleure amie avait-elle pu l'à faire mentir à Molly Weasley. Jamais elle n'avait menti à un adulte auparavant. Ah mais quelle poisse. Hermione prit un taxi et se dirigea vers l'endroit exact des courses. Pour autant que ses parents n'entrent pas avant elle à la maison. Ginny avait toujours cette manie de la mettre dans le pétrin, heureusement pour elle s'était sa meilleure amie. Mais, celle-ci avait toujours été présente pour Hermione, après la guerre, après que Ron l'est humilié parce qu'il s'était fait humilié lui-même par l'ignorance d'Hermione.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Hermione découvrit un endroit morbide et ancestral. Pleins de cliques s'étaient relié autour de leur coureur. Une ancienne usine se dessinait en arrière-plan et la lune reflétait drap blanc sur des balais déchiquetés et des butins de personnes, apparemment décédés d'un douloureux accident, accrochés à un murait. Cela l'a fit frissonner, mais qu'est-ce que Ginny leur trouvait.

Elle trouva enfin Ginny au milieu d'un tas de coureurs avec Nott. La lionne se fraya un chemin, de mauvaise humeur.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là » s'extasia Gin en la voyant.

« Ta mère a appelé et elle voulait te parler » sous le regard courroucé de la rousse, elle rajouta « J'ai dit que tu dormais et elle m'a cru, je ne sais pas par quel miracle… » Finit la lionne. « En tout cas, ta mère vient te chercher matin très tôt, alors soit là je ne veux pas de problème avec Molly. » et elle s'apprêta à repartir.

« Hey reste avec nous » dit Ginny en la retenant par le bras.

« Ouais et après on pourra se manger une pizza » Signala Théodore.

« Désolé, je ne crois pas que nous mangeons nos pizza au même endroit. » s'indigna la brunette. Elle vit Ginny lever les yeux au ciel et entendit Nott s'hébéter.

« Ça alors, c'est qu'elle est là notre farouche petite lionne » Ricana Malefoy. Hermione poussa un soupire à tuer l'âme et se dépita pendant un moment. Elle se retourna.

« C'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle te trouverait là » en l'observant, elle s'aperçu qu'il faisait partie des coureurs.

« Alors pourquoi tu es toute rouge » murmura-t-il en se rapprochant.

« C'est juste parce que tu me fais rire, c'est tout » S'égosilla-t-elle.

« Ah ouais » chantonna-t-il. Il avait drôlement changé, car habituellement Malefoy se serait vengé de son insolence depuis une éternité déjà. Alors, Hermione continua son affront. La seule chose qui se produisit, c'est le sourire de Malefoy qui s'élargie un peu plus. Il adorait voir la petite lionne dans tous ses états.

Ce sourire arrogant fit sortir Hermione de ses gongs. « On verra si tu la ramène autant quand tu recevras la plainte, parce que ce soir j'ai dit que c'était toi qui avait cassé le nez de M. Charbonneau. »

« Ah… espèce de sale petite garce » S'écria Nott qui s'élança sur Hermione. De justesse, Drago intercepta son geste et le mit de côté en le rassurant. D'une quelconque manière, Malefoy lui revendiquait que la gryffondor ne dirait rien.

« Et tu sais pourquoi » demanda-t-il en se retournant vers cette dernière. Elle le défia du regard… de son regard de gryffondor qui se doit d'être courageux.

« Pourquoi » Son regard s'assombrit et une parcelle de peur se fit remarquer dans le creux de son iris, ce qui accentua son sourire.

« Parce que quand j'aurai finit avec toi » Commença-t-il en se rapprochant afin que son souffle frôle la bouche de la jeune femme. « Tu seras tellement folle de moi, que tu raconteras au magenmagot et à tous ceux qui veulent l'entendre, que je n'ai rien fait du tout. » il souffla les derniers mots en capturant son regard. Elle frissonner malgré elle.


End file.
